marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Power
The Power is a fundamental power that was born with Eternity and molded to him and then manipulated and used by the Cosmic entities to give those throughout the universe Life, Power, and control. Since then, everyone relies on The Power and was eneviliablly called The Life Force. Many Sorcerers, Universal beings, and even gods and goddess throughout the Universe knows of The Power capabilities and strengths and chooses not to mess with a power that they don't understand. For thousands of years, The Power wasn't tampered or messed with, until Wanda Maximoff, a witch with the ability of Chaos Magic, managed transform The Power into a link through a ritual and saved her son, Nathan. Since then, The Power remained apart of him; kept dormant through a psychic wall. ~'' The Power was created by the Big Bang. In the beginning, it was nothing but a pure convey of raw and uncontrolling power with nothing to act on. For years it roamed throughout the young universe until a cosmic being named Eternity came across it and manipulated it into creating Life throughout the universe. To him, it was easy to manipulate, though, for others it was difficult. Eternity came to the belief that The Power was one with him and it broke off during the expansion of the universe. Two other Cosmic Beings, Death and Oblivion, wasn't so fond of this power. They tried to destroy it but failed nonetheless. With Eternity and Infinity manipulating the power it possessed, its power began to grow. Easy for them to control though, it's daily creation began to expand. Unable to stop the expansion, Eternity was able to conceal The Power into Infinity, making her both lock and key to the force. As a effect, Eternity and Infinity were linked together. Afterwards, the cosmic beings wiped out large masses of the universal community to keep the balance. ''~ A few thousand years later, all living things within The Universe itself began to perish and die off slowly. In order to stop it, Eternity and Infinity decided that it was best to use The Power again, but their decision was completely overtook by The Living Tribunal. Wanting history to not repeat itself, The Living Tribunal took The Power and welded it himself, linking him and Eternity, combining its force with his own power, flourishing its power throughout the large universe. Just like this, The Power was virtually 'everywhere' and Life not only began to grow, but exceeded. Afterwards, The Living Tribunal let The Power go back to Eternity; unlinking them and the force traveled throughout the Universe for thousands of years, acting as a conduit for Life and health. Though, sickness, plague, and death of all kinds filled the Universe, civilization only flourished more and more. ~'' Not much was used by The Power for years past that until a Sorcerer named Agamotto discovered it from drawing power from other Dimensions. At first, he used its power and conquered land, power of his own, and made creations himself. He dwelled in the power, calling it The Life Force until The Cosmic Beings stripped the power from him; telling him he was drawing power from Eternity, warning him that The Power cannot be controlled by anyone else but itself. Agamotto understood this and made it illegal to take power from The Life Force through the sorcerers. ''~ The Power didn't make an appearance until a witch-mutant, Wanda Maximoff needed to find a way to keep her son alive. Through Dr. Strange, she found out about a 'Force' that Agamotto described when it wrote it down in the Book Of Cagliostro , but was forbidden and deemed 'dark'. After trying to convince Wanda of its "dangers" Agamotto wrote, Dr. Strange told her it wouldn't be safe. With her son not getting any better, Wanda stole the Book, and began to prep for the Ritual, as the book read: "A spell that allows the user to be linked to a power. Power that can only be used for help, give life, and bring peace, though, deemed dark and uncontrollable by the outside forces of this Universe. Do not for any circumstances perform this spell." At the bottom of the Page, Wanda saw a side note, written by someone. "Those who are darkness, has dark powers. Those who are light, has light powers. This spell helps sustain the true nature of one self. This spell links user to a being of control, power, and light. Do not perform spell if deemed dark." She new the consequences of her actions, and chose to live with them if it meant her son would live. She would just have to keep his true nature light, and the power will help him help others. Performing the spell, She linked Eternity and Nathan together as The Power flowed through him; keeping him alive. ~'' For years, The Power kept Nathan alive and practically remained dormant until the age of nine, when the Link began to manifest, causing untold pulses of power to lash out. To keep her and others safe, Wanda tried to suppress some of the effects the Link had and nearly succeeded; the power remaining locked away for a few months before it exploded past Wanda's powers and began to tear Nathan apart from the inside. At that moment, Wanda came to the realization that his true nature was manifesting and it was clearly shown that it was an emotion: Rage. Since the link was killing Nathan, she tried to remove The Power but failed and then, only then did Nathan's powers go back to normal that night. ''~ At the age of 13, the Link began to manifest again, but with Nathan's powers already developed, the pulses of pure power were much more powerful. One thing was clear through all the pain and stress Nathan's body began to feel: Rage was the strongest. Eventually, to try and break the pain, Nathan killed the bully that made him angry and afterwards, his mind was placed into a power coma. After receiving treatment, Genoshians doctors began to combine their notes and came up with this thesis: "When Nathan was born, he was nothing but cells, skins, and bones. He was going to die premature but, his mother, being the powerful sorceress she is, used a power to give him life, just like she did with her two sons. We've thought we've seen all the side effects, but we could be wrong. His mother recently told us a story that a few years ago, Nathan suffered from a emotional breakdown and his abilities were out of his control. The only way Ms.Maximoff could keep him safe was if she was to try and reconfigure his DNA, but this failed due to a powerful force, and once tampered with it, Nathan returned to his normal state. We believe that Ms.Maximoff may have try to manipulate and control the same power that gave him life. To add, we think this power has become one with Nathan, and is linked to his emotions. This is a bad thing though, due to Nathan being diagnosed with Bi-Polarness; he cannot control this power any less he could control his emotions, resulting in not one, but two... Emotional outbreaks. When asked what this power was, Ms.Maximoff said she used a forbidden spell that was the only solution to keep Nathan alive. As a way of keeping that power dormant, we've selected Ms.Frost to keep that power locked deep into his subconsciousness and to erase any memories Nathan had about The Power. In conclusion, Due to its angel like shape and powers similar to that of The Phoenix, We've decided to call it, The Angel Force..." Though he wasn't present, Dr.Strange and The Ancient one felt the power that Nathan portrayed, and shared their own thesis on Kamar-Taj: "Wanda Maximoff used a forbidden spell by the Sorcerers to keep her child alive, under the firm belief that his true nature would be good. Little did she realize that the equations of having magic from Chton himself and having a anger filled one night stand, resulted in Nathan's true nature to be something of a mixture of both. Unfortunately, the spell itself was performed thirteen years ago, which makes it nearly impossible to break it. The link he shares with this outside force might well keep him alive but it could prove to be a threat to himself and a lot of people. We know The Life Force(the link), acts aggressively with Nathan, but what we need to figure out is if we can manipulate this power for our good, and maybe... even use it against other forces in the universe that poses a threat to our reality." Since then, The Power was locked away by Emma Frost in Nathan's mind, the power and memory of what he did and what he could do being suppressed by a mental barrier. Powers & Abilities The Power(Link) - '''There are brief moments of when the link powers are used; being only twice. It's described as being surrounded by an aura of pure white cosmic fire; this aura having the ability to do virtually anything. This power is also described as feeling invincible. it is unknown if The link grants Nathan Nigh-Omnipotence or Omnipotence, but from what it was described, here is a list of powers The Power possess. * '''Life Manipulation - The Power can manipulate the life of a living things, granting extra lives, change the lifespan, grant life to anything, resurrect/reincarnate dead, etc. * 'Infinity Stone Immunity - '''The power that is The Power might have the ability of being Immune to the Infinity stones, though, the how is unknown. * '''Anthropomorphic Personification - '''The Power acts as a physical manifestation or personification of a certain power or concept, which it can manipulate in varying degrees. * '''Essokinesis - '''The Power can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it. * '''Omnidurability - '''Although unknown, they believe that the aura around The Power is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. * '''Vitakinesis - '''Since The Power was able to mold itself to Nathan's DNA, it can manipulate life on a cellular level, including but not limited to, genetic alterations and physical distortion and/or augmentations of biological functions. * '''Sonokinesis - '''The Power can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of the medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward in straight lines in the form of a pressure wave. * '''Elementumkinesis - ' The Power can manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. * 'Psychic Manipulation -' The Power can use any and all psychic powers. Trivia * The Power is virtually nothing but a Link between Nathan and Eternity which grants him abilities. * The Power isn't a force, or an entity, its just power created by the expansion of the universe. * The Power has four different names used by others. ** '''The Life Force - '''First used by Agamotto and then used by The Sorcerers ** '''The Angel Force - '''Used by the Genoshian doctors ** '''Expression - '''Though not said or mentioned, its a term only used by Nathan before; saying that The Power expresses itself. ** '''The Link - '''Used by Wanda Maximoff, Nathan, and The Cosmic Beings; the literal term via the spell. * The spell Wanda and Agamotto used transforms the raw power into a Link and since The Power is one with eternity, it links Nathan and him together. * The Thesis created by the Genoshians is for detail, but the Thesis created by Dr.Strange is the literal and the correct one.